Hasta el final
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: Todos lo conocemos como alguien sadicosadico. Y no esta de menos por lo que hizo. Pero, ¿qué hay detrás de un villano? ¿Que lo hizo ser así? Porque como sabemos, todo villano formidable comenzó siendo bueno.


**Hola! Por fin. Esta de vuelta este fic, ahora no sé si va a ser corto o largo jeje. De una vez les hago saber que tiene algunos cambios. Espero les guste. Comenten para saber su opinión, recuerden es gratis ㈴2. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**El principio**.

En la ciudad de Gongmen había un matrimonio, los gobernantes de ésta ciudad. Los cuales anhelaban tener a un pequeño pavo real que llenará de dicha su vida.

Y así fue. Al principio. Porque al nacer el polluelo, recibieron la noticia de que posiblemente no fuese a vivir por un largo tiempo. Y si vivía solamente sería un pavo real enfermizo, algo que nunca podría valerse por sí mismo.

Tal noticia causó una gran conmoción en los padres, en especial a su padre.

Tanta fue su frustración que estuvo a punto de acabar con la pequeña vida de su propio hijo.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto? —preguntó él mientras sostenía una daga. —No sabes cuanto esperé a tener un hijo digno de gobernar. Eso era lo que deseaba. Pero no, tenías que nacer tú. Das lástima. Ni siquiera tu madre está aquí. —acercó la daga al cuello del niño. —Va a ser lo mejor para todos...

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo, señor? —preguntó una loba, quien afortunadamente logró quitarle la daga.

—No lo entiendes, Baomu. Tu hijo nació bien. Pero el mío... Míralo. ¿Crees qué eso va a poder gobernar mi ciudad algún día?

—Si lo mata nunca lo sabrá. Por alguna razón él es así.

—Si tanto crees que va a vivir éste intento de ave cuídalo. Pero con una condición. Nunca vas a molestarme porque algo le pasó.

—Le juro que eso no sucederá.

—Bien. Te deseo suerte. Eso no vivirá más de cuatro meses. —se retiró de la habitación.

—Vamos a enseñarle que eso no es verdad. ¿No, Shen? —lo cargó en sus brazos. —Sé que tú vas a poder.

E increíblemente así sucedió. El pequeño Shen ya tenía cinco años, aunque sus condición de salud aún era deplorable. A pesar de ello y que sus padres nunca le prestaban atención, él era feliz con su niñera y su hijo, al igual que su mejor amigo, Syaoran. Se podría decir que ellos eran su familia

Todo era perfecto para él. Hasta que sucedió una desgracia.

Un día el pavo real y el lobo estaban jugando en los más alto del palacio, exactamente en la habitación de Shen. Todo era tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero quince lobos y tres cocodrilos entraron a éste.

Los cocodrilos se encargaron de acabar con los guardias; y los lobos se dirigían por las cosas de valor y para acabar con los gobernantes de la ciudad. Éstos se dirigieron a la habitación de Shen. Pero desgraciadamente ellos vieron que los bandidos se dirigían ahí.

—¡Olvídalo! —jaló el ala de su esposa.

—¿Qué? No puedo dejarlo. —se soltó y siguió.

Al entrar vio como solamente un lobo rodeaba a los dos niños.

—Shen. —exclamó ella.

—¿Qué es de ti, niño? —preguntó el lobo que tomó a Shen por el cuello.

—"No sabe quien soy." —pensó ella. —Soy sólo una sirvienta. Por favor déjeme ir.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro. Lo juro por mi vida.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate!

La pavo real salió de inmediato de ahí.

—"Lo siento, hijo." —volvió a pensar.

En el interior de la habitación.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido Syaoran.

—Mamá. —dijo con dificultad el pequeño pavo.

—Qué débil eres. —rió el lobo. —A penas te toman del cuello y casi estás muriendo... —recibió una patada.

—¿Están bien, niños? —preguntó Baomu mientras los abrazaba.

—¡Mamá! —dijo con alegría Syaoran.

—Estoy bien. —contestó Shen con voz muy débil.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —se sobó la cabeza el lobo con una mueca de dolor. —¡Tú! Nadie me hace esto y sale ileso. —le dio un puñetazo en la cara. La fuerza fue tanta que la tiró al suelo.

—Déjalos ir. —se levantó ella. —Syaoran, llévate a Shen. —se abalanzó hacia el lobo. —¡Ahora! —gritó mientras forcejeaba con el lobo en el suelo.

Shen y Syaoran salieron de la habitación en busca de ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando ellos volvieron con algunos de los guardias que quedaron con vida, ella estaba muerta.

Dos días después, en el mismo lugar.

—Perdóname, Syaoran. —sollozó Shen. —Por mi culpa sucedió esto. Debieron haberme dejado, al igual que mi madre. —abrazó al lobo.

—No. Mamá, nunca me hubiese perdonado por dejar a mi hermano a su suerte. —respondió el lobo, quien estaba llorando.

—Tienes razón... Es como ella decía.

—¿Cómo?

—Un verdadero amigo, sin importar que, siempre va a estar contigo tanto en las buenas...

—Como en las malas...

—Hasta el final. —dijeron al unísono los niños.

—Por un momento pensé que ya no que querrías verme. Porque ya se es tu padre me culpa de...

—No es verdad. Sólo estaba triste y enojado por no haber estado ahí. Necesitaba desahogarse. Pero él no te culpa. —recargó una mano en su hombro. —¿No deberías estar en el comedor?

—Sí. Pero sabes que no me gusta ir. Sólo me tratan mal y mi padre me dice: "Al parecer has podido sobrevivir otro día. Espero mañanasea el día en el que ya no vuelvas a levantarte y traerme vergüenza." —arremedó la voz de su padre.

—No puedo creer que te lo hayas aprendido. —rió.

—Ni yo. Pero éstas son las únicas palabras que cruzó con él. Por esa misma razón me quedo aquí. Los sirvientes o tú traen mis medicinas. No hay razón para bajar o salir de aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque el festival va a ser ésta noche.

—Lo había olvidado... Creo que puedo hacer una excepción. Me gustaría ver lo que mis padre dicen es su mayor creación y orgullo. —se entristeció.

—No les hagas caso. Son unos tontos. Sólo porque eres diferente.

—Y enfermizo. Una criatura que necesita de medicinas y que no puede valerse por sí misma.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Hay que demostrarles quien es Shen. Futuro gobernante de la ciudad de Gongmen.

—Gracias, Syaoran. Futuro jefe de la cuidad.

—¿Nos vamos, lord?

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes ya sé cómo salir de aquí. —el pavo real movió un espejo que se hallaba ahí, en donde la pared tenía un pasadizo.

Los dos comenzaron a reír y se metieron por el túnel. Sin saber que alguien los estaba observando.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, dije que la volvería a publicar. Ya sé que me tarde mucho pero aquí está. Espero les haya gustado. Y les agradezco a los que la leyeron anteriormente y que pidieron que la volviera a publicar. Les invito a leer mi otro fic "Eres todo lo bueno" y su continuación "Cambios" De paso digo que trataré de actualizar ambas historia a la par. Comenten ㈳6Nos leemos luego.<strong>


End file.
